The Hollow
by Rezolutionary
Summary: Hollows are creatures of desire. Songfic for 'The Hollow' by A Perfect Circle. Rated for Limes and Swearing. Pairing: Hichigo x Ichigo


**Title**: The Hollow

**Author**: Spiros (Who was once Wishing Well Wisher)

**Rating**: M for mild limes

**Pairing**: Hichgo x Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine.

* * *

Human. Temporary Shinigami. Vizard. _King_. Ichigo is a lot of things, and has become many things, but Kurosaki Ichigo is not a hollow (though in the future, this may change), so he will not- no, cannot understand his inner hollow. His inner hollow who is starting to break under his own and his King's desires.

_Run, desire, run  
A sexual being  
Run him like a blade  
To and through the heart, no conscience  
One motive: cater to the hollow_

Hollows are creatures of desire, and there are many different things they desire depending on their original personalities. They desire to be right, they desire to be first, they desire to be the strongest, the most powerful, hell, some Hollows desire to be the most intelligent… All hollows though, have three basic desires. The first is to satisfy their never ending hunger, and the second is to satisfy their bloodlust… and the third, and one that tends to be shunted off to the side the most often, is their libido.

_Screaming feed me here  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacify this hunger that's so cruel_

Hollows desire to fill their hole, the hole that symbolizes their missing heart, the hole that they can never fill. The hunger eats at them, cruelly, and if they could not master their hunger… Then, their minds start to deteriorate and become focused only on satisfying the burning hunger destroying them from the insides, and never think of anything but filling their holes. These are the weakest hollows. They are kind that are quickly crushed and eaten by something that has thought of other things then hunger, and have begun to think of surviving, and how to temporarily pacify their hunger. They begin to think ahead. The new hollows are becoming true predators. After eating a certain amount, they start to notice how boring and unfulfilling the human world is, and tend to go to better feeding grounds. Hueco Mundo. The world of hollows.

Hueco Mundo is a hollow eat hollow world (until Aizen came, but he doesn't matter, because he will be overthrown quickly. None of the stupid Shinigami ever seemed to remember the past, and what has happened before, but the Vasto Lords remember, and the Vasto Lords are secretly laughing at Aizen's pathetic attempt to become the King, but it's not like Aizen notices), and to survive there, one needs to be strong. If you aren't above a certain strength in Hueco Mundo, and you stick your nose where it doesn't belong… well, your nose won't be there much longer, and neither will the rest of your body.

It is almost impossible to become a Gillian and still retain any sorts of thoughts. After all, Gillians are very stupid creatures, even though they're a compilation of thousands of souls, and usually don't think at all, so you're stuck as just a blob of energy until a Shinigami comes to kill you (and that is painful, not that most people remember in Seireitei, due to your sins being purified or what not) so it is mostly safer staying as a hollow if you wanted to stay yourself. If you are desperately sick of being hungry forever, like all hollows do eventually become sick of… Becoming a Gillian is definitely your best bet.

Gillians are still hungry though. Hungry for power, for reiatsu, for souls, for anything that can fill the hole their heart has left behind. They devour other Gillians to fill their holes, and eventually, the ones who have retained some thoughts, some conscious, evolve into the Adjunca. The Adjunca, who afraid to become mindless beings like Gillians, must eat, and continue to eat until they become Vasto Lords, the strongest of the hollows. No Shinigami can hold a candle to a Vasto Lord (perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo, in time, would be able to, but he didn't count because he was part hollow, and therefore not a true Shinigami) but the Vasto Lords… still hunger for something to fill their holes. The hunger is dull, and no longer quite as sharp, but still, the hunger will always linger. And the Vasto Lords can live with that.

Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow though… he is always hungry. His King never lets him eat anything, since the King is afraid of his horse. The horse is hungry though… and soon enough, the King will no longer be able to deny his hunger.

_Libido throw  
Dominoes of indiscretions down  
Falling all around in cycles, in circles  
Constantly consuming, conquering, devour. _

Ichigo frowned as he woke up to his annoying alarm clock, feeling exhausted. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and stretched as he got up and started changing his clothes. Lately, he had been feeling sleepier then usual as he had woken up, and he was starting to think he had gotten a cold…

"WAKE UP, MY DELINQUENT SON!" Issin, Ichigo's father, kicked open his door and then attempted to jump kick Ichigo.

Delinquent? Why the hell was he a delinquent?! Just because he fucking exorcised fucking hollows and came home one fucking minute late did not fucking make him a fucking delinquent! And neither did his swearing. Nope. Not at all. In fact, that helped prove his… not normalness. Well then. Ichigo would have to think on that one. "Shut up, stupid goat-chin!" Ichigo punched Issin in the face and finished putting on his shirt.

"It is 6:45, my delinquent son! You should hurry, because my wonderful daughter Yuzu-chan made breakfast!"

"I'm skipping breakfast today; I don't feel that well today…"

"Are you coming down with a cold my son? I thought it was impossible for idiots to catch colds!"

Ichigo kicked his father in the stomach. "Nah, it's probably just the 24 hour flu." Ichigo picked up his school bag and left to school as usual. He was called out of his second to last class of the day, English (Ichigo was slightly glad about that, because honestly, when was he going to need English? Japanese was good enough for him. Spanish would be much more useful, seeing how the hollows had some weird obsession with Spanish names), he was forced to run to the park to fight an extremely weak hollow. Ichigo quickly dispatched it, but not without getting a cut on his leg.

"Oye, Strawberry, getting slow lately?"

"Shut up Renji! I'm just… having an off day."

"You've been getting more cuts and bruises from these weak hollows then normal. It's more like an off week then an off day. Wait a second… is it because you're secretly female and you're PMSing?!"

"…You will suffer a most painful death."

An hour and a thoroughly bloodied and beaten Renji later, Ichigo returned home exhausted. Why the hell did his reiatsu level feel so low?! Damn, he felt like he was going to keel over as soon as he got to his house, and he had homework to do! Ichigo entered his room after waving to Yuzu (Karin was probably still at the park, playing softball or something) and going to the bathroom to take a good, long soak.

When Ichigo had undressed himself halfway, he froze as a prickling feeling went down his spine, as if someone was watching him. He quickly looked around, but saw no one. Ichigo brushed it off as his imagination, but he still took a shower in record time. Getting mind raped by creepy invisible stalkers was on the bottom on his To Do list, thank you very much.

Kurosaki Ichigo's first impression the next day was that it was very dark, and it was slightly difficult to breathe, almost as if he was being pressed to someone's chest. The second thing Ichigo noticed was that it felt as if he was being pressed to someone else's chest, because he was being pressed to someone else's chest. Fancy that. The third thing he noticed was that it was an abnormally pale chest, and that it was the shade of white that his inner hollow was. How peculiar.

Ichigo, obviously, was not thinking quite clearly, more then likely because he was still slightly asleep. A blue tongue licking his cheek solved the slightly asleep problem.

"…This had better be a fucking dream, or someone will die. Preferably not me," Ichigo deadpanned into his hollow's chest.

"Sorry King. It's not a dream, and I'm quite sure it won' be you or me dyin' before I have my pleasure," purred an extremely pleased hollow.

"Hollow-"

"I got a name now, King. It's Shirosaki. Isn't it ironic? Your complete opposite."

"All right, I get it; now stop warbling, or what ever the fuck it is!"

"…Warblin'? Well shit King, I have ta ask, what the fuck are you takin'?!"

"Your voice! It's all… distorted and shit!"

"Tsk tsk. Such a filthy mouth King. And it's distorted because I want to. That reminds me… I haven' been satisfied for a long time, King."

"Satisfied?"

"There are three basic things a hollow desires. The things we need are; something to satisfy our hunger, to fight, and ta have sex. Since ya don' feed me, well, I'll have to make up for that with somethin' else, won' I, _King_?" Shirosaki leered at Ichigo in a perverted way.

"You don't fight in your enemy's bed, hugging them," Ichigo said suspiciously.

"Oh, but ya have sex with your lover in his bed, don't ya, _King_?"

"All right, now you're starting to freak me out. What do you want hollow?!"

"You don' believe me? I want _you_ King. After all, I need sex, or a soul to eat, or I think I'm gonna die of withdrawal. And you… you're such a pretty little thing, that I don' think I can hold out much longer…" Shiro licked Ichigo's bright red cheek.

"Pretty?! I'm a guy! Guys aren't pretty!"

"You aren' a guy King?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then men can be pretty, King. Now shut up, and let me molest you in peace."

"RAPE!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to scramble out of Shiro's arms, and the bed.

"It's not rape if you're willin' King. And feelin' this very hard piece of equipment… well, I'm quite sure you're completely willin'," a very smug Shiro said as he felt up Ichigo.

"Oh! Shit-AH!"

"Much better, King…"

**-x-X-x-**

"I hate you."

"You were singin' a different tune an hour ago, King. In fact, you were screaming 'Shiro! Faster!' and moanin' my name in your pretty little way…"

"My ASS HURTS BECAUSE OF YOU NOW! I can't even walk to the fucking bathroom! And I have school! How I going to go to school?!"

"I'll carry ya ta the bathroom, and I'll getcha some painkillers from the clinic downstairs. Sheesh."

"How the hell are you even outside?!"

"I was sappin' your reiatsu so I could materialize, didn' ya notice? I mean, ya were complainin' about it so much, I thought ya noticed, but…"

"Just carry me to the fucking bathroom."

Shiro smirked as he left Ichigo to take a shower. "That'll teach 'im not ta neglect my needs."

_'Cause its time to bring the fire down  
Throttle all this indiscretion  
Long enough to edify  
And permanently fill this hollow _

"Shiro! Not again! This is what, your fifth time this week?!"

"I'm a creature of carnal desires; of course I want ya again. It doesn' help that ya scream and moan so prettily, my beautiful King…" Shirosaki smirked as he saw his King blush.

"But we just did it an hour ago!"

"And? You only fulfilled two of my three desires, so I have ta have sex with ya twice as much for it ta seem as if ya filled all three desires. Also, remember, you're only temporarily pacifyin' my libido, so that's why we have so much sex!"

"…Your logic's worse then a five year old's logic!"

"And ya love me anyway."

"Love? What does love have to do with this?" Ichigo's voice was bitter.

"A lot more then ya know, King. Now, back to molestin' ya…" Shirosaki licked his lips, and pounced on a (barely) protesting Ichigo.

_Screaming feed me here  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacifying  
Feed me here  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacifying_

_

* * *

_

**Be kind. It's my first Bleach fanfic, and first songfic ever. Cut me some slack, and review.**


End file.
